rosario vampire a new human 2
by thedoctor93
Summary: sean was a normal 17 year old human who just lost his parents and little does he know he will be studying at a school for monsters and isukunes his blood relitive


ROSARIO VAMPIRE

sean is a a 17 year old boy who lost his parents and isukune is his blood relitive

sean was on the bus waiting to go to his now kid youd better prepare yourself for this new school of yours! the bus driver said with a creepy laugh which scared even sean. y..yeah ill watch myself! sean said. the bus came to a stop and sean was about to get off until he saw a girl with blue hair he stood there looking at her for a moment. hey kid arent you getting off or what? the bus driver asked. huh.. oh sorry! sean answered as he came out of his dream state.

he walked down the path until he saw the girl again at the machines. awww man this thing keeps taking money! she said. sean came up to her. hey you having trouble miss? he asked. ill say this thing keeps taking my money i thought it wouldve been fixed by now! she answered. sean looked at the machine. hmm he thought and then putting on a pair of glasses. do you have a hair clip? sean asked. yeah! she answered. she handed him the pair pin.

once he took off the pannel he fiddled around with it. it looks like you know what youre doing uh..! she said hoping for his name. oh..sean! he said. sean thats a cool name i am kurumu! she said. oh thanks kurumu ok...almost got it...agh there it should work now lets give it a try! he said as he closed the pannel up again. he then put money into the machine and picked a drink lucky for them a whole lot of cans of juice came flying out.

wow thats amazing sean! kurumu said. yep i just got one of those talents! he said sounding proud of himself. do you have any other talents sean? kurumu asked. well i like music, cooking, science,techknolegey and art! he answered. hes pure gold! kurumu thought to herself. the bell rang. oh god i am going to be late ill talk to you later sean! kurumu said as she ran off to class. nice girl! sean thought to himself.

kurumu just made it to class in time but the teacher wasnt in. she then came into the class and to kurumus surprise sean came into the room. all the girls eyes were so fixed on him. sean rubbed the back of his head akwardly. i wonder why everyones looking at me! he thought. hey sean why dont you take a seat next to kurumu at the back? the teacher asked. uh ok! he answered bluntly.

hey kurumu glad to see you again! sean said toothly. kurumu could see a scar on his left eye but sean kept looking at her woundering what she was staring at then he had an idea what she was looking at so he put his finger on it. i didnt notice it before! she said. i am just a guy with a terrior past kurumu dont worry about it! he said.

as they got down to work sean couldnt find a pencil so kurumu offered him one. thanks kurumu! he smiled toothly at her. boy he has great teeth! kurumu thought to herself. sean slipped his glasses on and started to work. sean looked at the boy in front of him and he seemed familier.

the boy in front of him looked at him and frowned as if he saw sean before. sean reached into his pocket and carefully took out a pecice of chewing gum. the boy in front of him smelt it. juicy fruit! he whispered. quickly sean passed him a piece. thanks! the boy said. sean then winked and got back to work.

an hour and ahalf later the bell rang and they went for lunch. sean went to the luchroom and sat down by himself. the boy who was sitting with kurumu and other girls knew he saw him before. he sat down beside him. your name is sean is it not? the boy asked. yeah what about it? sean asked as he rasied his eye brow.

awww i knew it was you sean barry! they boy said. sorry but do i know you? sean asked with his eye brow still raised. its me isukune auno. isukune auno its been years since i saw you! sean said. with his frown turning into a smile. yeah and i am sorry about your parents! isukune said.

sean put his head down. i dont like thinking about it isukune! he said. i am sorry i brought it up hey why dont you have lunch with us? isukune asked. really you dont mind? sean asked. nah park yourself down! isukune answered. sean sat down beside kurumu. sean i would like you to meet moka, yukari, mizore and i know youve met kurumu already! he said.

nice to meet you all! sean said. sean before you freak out theres something you should know about this school! isukune said. what? sean asked. this is a school for monsters! isukune answered. for monsters yeah i think youve lost it isukune! sean said.

girls show him! isukune said. yukari waved a wand and there was a small basin floating in midair. hmm! sean said. mizore frezed part of the table. and then kurumu with drew really long nails. ok now convinced ok if this is a school for monsters how come we're enrolled? sean asked.

well my dad got a letter from the headmaster one day and then i was here with these guys! iusuune answered. wow isukune youre so lucky i wish i had luck like you! sean said. whoa whoa whoa these girls arent my girlfriends! isukune said.

then bent over to him although i am trying to make it with moka! isukune whispered into his ear. they finished up their lunch and headed outside. sean always wanted to be a reporter when he was 5 didnt you sean? isukune asked. yeah! sean said bluntly.

he used to go around the streets with his note pad! iusukune said. so sean i heard you were coming to live with me and my parents! isukune said. i heard that myself! sean said. that scar on your eye looks awsome sean! isukune said. i just dont want to think or talk about it! sean said with his eyes closed and his head bowed.

the bell rang and it was time to go back to class. sean was finished before everyone so he put his head onto the table and covered his head with his hands. soon everyone was finished exept kurumu who was strugling with her work so sean turned around. do you need any help kurumu? sean asked. kurumu looked up at him. sure! she answered.

sean showed her what to do and then she was finished. after some time it was time to leave. hey sean! isukune said behind him. oh hey isukune! he said back. heheh remember you had that brown hair? isukune asked. yeah it was ages ago! sean answered. excuse me isukune i need to go to the toilet! sean said.

he seems to be really serious! moka said. he lost his parents moka! he said. he what? kurumu asked. i remember when we were young he used to put on a stupid smile when ever his dad was there! isukune said. so that smile he gave me was just him being nice? kurumu asked. i suppose so! isukune answered. but kurumu will you make him feel better for me i want to see my best friend back! isiukune said. ill do it! she said.


End file.
